M.C. Escher
Life Before Warehouse Maurits Cornelis, nicknamed "Mauk", was born in Leeuwarden, The Netherlands, in a house that forms part of the Princessehof Ceramics Museum today. He was the youngest son of civil engineer George Arnold Escher and his second wife, Sara Gleichman. In 1903, the family moved to Arnhem, where he attended primary school and secondary school until 1918. He was a sickly child, and was placed in a special school at the age of seven and failed the second grade. Though he excelled at drawing, his grades were generally poor. He also took carpentry and piano lessons until he was thirteen years old. In 1919, Escher attended the Haarlem School of Architecture and Decorative Arts. He briefly studied architecture, but he failed a number of subjects (partly due to a persistent skin infection) and switched to decorative arts. Here he studied under Samuel Jessurun de Mesquita, with whom he would remain friends for years. In 1922 Escher left the school, having gained experience in drawing and making woodcuts. Early Warehouse 13 When his interest in impossible realities became known by Warehouse Regents, Escher was selected in 1923 to help in designing the Warehouse in making it better than it already was. With the help of inventors Tesla and Edison, they showed the Regents a model of the original Warehouse to show where things could be improved. He was later tasked with creating a vault where artifacts of the Bronzed would go. After the construction, he began collecting artiacts as well, such as Schrodiner's Cat and it's collar, but his constant tinkering with artifacts and technology lead to many distruptions in the Warehouse as his ambition grew. This expanded ambition eventually landed him in the Bronze Sector and the arifacts and devices he created ending up in the vault he created... After his Bronzing, his pen activated and created an illusionary version of it's master to cover up the bronzing. This 'Escher' carried on his life, and 'passed away' in the 70s. Today: Warehouse While the H.A.R.P. Consultants were attempting to gather the Infernal Artifacts, they were also having issues gathering other artifacts that weren't related to them. Most of the time, a mysterious man would beat them to it through means of brute force. This foe later assisted them when they faced Mikolaj for the last time. Upon returning to the Warehouse, Mrs. Frederic informed them of Leena's death. While this shattered them, she introduced them to their new head of H.A.R.P., M.C. Escher and told them that he had been the one beating them to the artifacts for the past three months. While his release from the Bronze Sector and his forceful ways bred distrust for Bri, outright rivalry was born when Escher reclaimed his pen from Nikki. While leading H.A.R.P., he took a more active role in the team than Leena did, joining them when they had to collect group artifacts such as the six artifacts that were being used on the set of a new season of Power Rangers. His insight into the past also helped them when they had to go after artifacts that dated from the 1800s and 1900s. Artifacts Used *M.C. Escher's Pen *M.C. Escher's Sphere *Bola Spider Bolas *Uri Geller's Spoon *TableTop Fiasco Dice Artifacts Collected *Schrodinger's Cat & Collar *Pimp Cane *M.C. Escher's Pen *M.C. Escher's Sphere * Trivia *Despite his harsh outside, Escher iloves classic children's games such as Clue, Jenga, Connect Four, and Kerplunk **On occasion, he keeps one of the agents behind to help him practice for upcoming tournaments of these games. Category:Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Contributors Category:Canon Agents Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters